Connections Points of power transmission networks have been historically joined through a mechanical means referred to as a splice. These joints are typically the “weak link” of any transmission network and presently there are limited methods to determine the splice integrity after mechanically joining these components. When installing these splice in the field, there is no easy or cost effective means to inspect the integrity of the splice either at the initial install or from future breakdowns due to environmental conditions or material degradation. This degradation reduces electrical conductivity, increased transmission losses, and typically leads to catastrophic failures before splice is replaced.
There is a critical requirement for technologies and/or products that can rapidly, accurately, and cost effectively be deployed to characterize the conditions of the installed splices and forecast the life expectance of the splice before catastrophic events occur. Preventive maintenance practices can be deployed with the “time to failure” (TTF) information that provides management with the means to forecast manpower, budgets, and resources to sustain the network.
One such typical application that is in need of preventive maintenance of joint integrity is the high voltage transmission network which is made up of high power tension lines, each of which requires a splice approximately every ½ km. These individual sections of power lines are connected by a large mechanical crimped splice, which are considered to be the critical link by the utility companies. Currently the majority of these joints are past their life expectance and inherently due for catastrophic failures across North America.